


Good Little Omega

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Leonard McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, alpha!Castiel, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Good Little Omega

 “Be a good Omega and bend over,” Cas murmured, gently pressing a hand against your back.

 You obeyed and felt more slick run down your thighs as the action caused your folds to part slightly. “Alpha, please,” You whimpered, gripping at the edge of the table. There was a shadow in front you and then Len was there, lifting your chin up so he could look you in the eye.

 “Don’t worry, darlin’,” He said and gave you a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “Just keep being a good little Omega and we’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

 Len shifted so that he could lean in and kiss you more firmly. He draped his hand across your collarbone, his fingers pressing against the two newly-formed bruises on your claiming gland. You sucked in a sharp inhale at the delicious pleasure-pain the pressure his fingers caused.

 “Ours,” He growled against your lips. “You’re  _ ours _ .”

 “Yours,” You breathed, then squeaked at the feel of fingers at your entrance. “Cas!”

 Castiel didn’t say anything as he rubbed at your clit, causing you to get even more wet. His other hand stroked the inside of your thigh, rubbing your slick into your skin. You pulled away from Leonard’s lips, moaning and trying to arch into the angel’s touch. “Alpha!”

 “Patience is a virtue,” Cas said as he kissed your back.

 You huffed. “I’m not very patient.”

 One of his fingers dipped into your folds and rubbed very deliberately at your g-spot. A surprised cry tore from your lips and before you could beg for more, the finger was gone and he was rubbing at your clit once again. A whine bubbled in your throat.

 “You’ll learn.”


End file.
